


Touch Me

by OftheLilies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealous Steve, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheLilies/pseuds/OftheLilies
Summary: There was just one thing that still really bothered Steve about Tony. Tony was a tactile guy, which would be fine only... He never touched Steve.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Was taking a look at my bingo card. Saw [this bingo square](https://imgur.com/eJqaauF) on my board and kind of... Ran very far from (seriously how did I get here) the square with an idea! This fic also serves as an experiment for me writing Steve's POV. I hope I did alright! Thank you so much to [BuckytheDucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/BuckytheDucky) and [James](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/bicoloratura) for taking the time to beta this fic. As always comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://ofthelilies.tumblr.com/)

It wasn’t that Steve was actively trying to watch Tony.

 

He wasn’t.

 

It was just that, when Tony came barreling into a room, it became a little difficult not to closely watch someone with that much endless energy. Tony Stark demanded attention the same way a speeding car did when you were about to step into the road. It made sense, to monitor that level of activity. In addition, his charisma and constant chatter were hard to ignore if you were trying, and…

 

Steve wasn’t trying much.

 

In the past few months since Steve had moved into the Tower, he’d learned a lot about Tony through his not actively trying to watch.

 

For instance, Tony had an unhealthy love of hamburgers… and he didn’t sleep at normal hours and tended to walk into the common room in the early morning muttering crazily to himself while chugging coffee like water after a marathon. Also, Tony was incredibly smart and could sometimes predict what Steve was going to say before he’d fully thought it out. Steve pretended to find it mildly annoying, but occasionally, he admitted that he found Tony’s brain a bit fascinating. Tony tended to call Pepper every day even though they’d broken up to see how she was doing. Which was actually a lot sweeter than Steve thought the man who’d dubbed himself Iron Man capable of being.  Steve also found it simultaneously aggravating and endearing that Tony had a habit of hiding how much he cared and would sometimes stop in the street to make faces at babies if he thought no one was looking.

 

He really wasn’t watching him that often on purpose. These things just happened when living in close quarters.

 

Maybe a cumulation of these things and more had Steve growing more and more fond of the inventor with every passing day. Tony still had little regard for leadership and preferred to bust through a situation over listening to Steve, but they were managing, building a foundation of trust that Steve felt he could work with as a leader.

 

There was just one thing that still truly bothered Steve about Tony that he’d taken in during his months of accidental observation.

 

Tony was a tactile guy.

 

He ran his hands along everything. Fiddled with any object within reach while talking. The more engaged in a conversation Tony became, the more hand movement Steve saw. He touched people he knew. Freely, along their arm. Their hand, shoulder. One time Steve had happened to see Tony poke Thor in the chest jokingly. He ran his fingers along other people’s clothing with confidence, almost ownership, like they belonged there. They were all innocent touches. Soft, fleeting. It wouldn’t have bothered Steve at all, but…

 

Tony never touched him.

 

When they talked, Tony would lean back against the wall, cross his arms over chest. He’d nod along to whatever Steve was saying, actively engaging, but he wouldn’t lean forward. He didn’t skim a hand across his arm when making a point or place his hand on Steve’s shoulder when they looked over a strategy plan. Tony had enacted a bubble where he was always just out of reach.

 

It drove Steve up the wall.

 

Especially in moments like this where he had his arm slung around Bruce’s shoulder, their heads close together, voices a murmur as they walked past Steve right into the kitchen like he didn’t exist at all.

 

“It could work.”

 

“Of course it could work. I came up with it, after all. Just worried about—”

 

Steve had shifted back in his chair, dragging the seat so it created a sound loud enough that Tony stopped talking and looked up and at him, brown eyes bright and excited with ideas. “Oh, Cap, didn’t see you there.”

 

“Hey Steve.”

 

Steve took at the way Tony’s arm remained settled so comfortably over Bruce’s shoulder. “What are you two doing over there?”

 

“Top secret.”

 

“Discussing the best way to approach superconductivity in alloy with quasicrystal,” Bruce chimed in more helpfully.

 

At least, it would have been helpful if Steve had understood a word of it. Steve tried to keep his face neutral as Tony leaned back against the counter, finally moving his arm down to his side. He raised a brow in Steve’s direction, one of his challenging looks that Steve doesn’t quite know how to react to anymore. “Uh, well, it sounds good. Stay safe, you two.”

 

“It’s not prom night. We know what we’re doing, Cap.” Tony winked before going into the fridge for whatever he came in there for.

 

Steve frowned down at his bowl of cereal, feeling absurd and running through a list of comments that would have been better. He made a note to read up on what they were talking about so he could have a more intellectual conversation about it with Tony later. That and make sure they weren’t actually making something destructive.

Steve would like to say that things got better from there.

 

They didn’t.

 

Irritation was welling up in him. He walked in on Clint and Tony squabbling only a few days later. They were not quite fighting over the remote control to the television, but they kept taking it from each others hands, their fingers overlapping. Tony pushed into Clint’s shoulder in a movement that was just shy of aggression. Clint did the same back, and Steve realized the second part of the problem.

 

It wasn’t just that Tony never touched him, it was also that he never got to touch Tony. Why that mattered, he wasn’t sure. It was just—it was just irritating and childish, and Tony was probably messing with him on purpose. It was that or Steve was becoming a head case.

 

“What are you two doing?” Steve hadn’t meant to use the command voice, but it was too late to take it back.

 

Clint and Tony both froze and looked up at Steve with wide eyes. A few seconds of silence stretched between the three with rubber-band elasticity. “Tony keeps taking over the television with his sci-fi,” Clint blurts out to break the building tension.

 

“That’s a blatant exaggeration.”

 

“I can’t take anymore Star Trek, Cap.”

 

“You spent all yesterday afternoon watching Looney Toons, and have I mentioned I own the building?”

 

“A time or two, yeah.”

 

“Do you see what I’m dealing with here, Steve?” Tony asked, using his finger to point and tap onto Clint’s arm. Steve couldn’t absorb the question, just heard his name and saw Clint and Tony’s fingers still overlapping on the remote between them. Steve stood there, glancing quickly between the two, not saying anything.

 

“Do you want to pick what we watch?” Tony offered.

 

Steve shifted out of his trance. “I don’t really—”  _ Care _ was where Steve had been going with that; he didn’t care and had some paperwork he needed to finish. How these two had time for television was beyond him. He cut off only because Clint had given up control where they’d both held the remote, so only Tony had purchase of it now. Which meant Tony would have to pass it to him and they would be closer than Tony normally allowed. Their hands could possibly even brush.

 

“Sure,” Steve said, smiling brightly.

 

His reflexes allowed him to catch the remote just before it hit him in the face.

 

Steve stared down at the long rectangle with its many buttons blankly. He could feel red working itself up into a fluster across his face. “That was dangerous, Tony. Do you not know how to pass people things without throwing them?” Steve snapped.

 

Tony found that highly amusing, and didn’t that just grate at Steve further? “I kind of figured you’d catch it. Super soldier and all.”

 

“I—” Steve worked his jaw and tried to reorganize his thoughts from the hopefulness right down to the crash and burn.

 

“And look, you did it! Now pick a channel before pigeon vision chirps in.”

 

Steve stared at Tony’s indulgent, oblivious smile and unconsciously squeezed the remote until it cracked in two. The smile slid off Tony's face, and Clint peered over his shoulder to investigate the sound. Both looked uneasy and Steve couldn’t help but be embarrassed.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—I can pay to get it fixed,” he started, but Tony waved him away with a simple hand gesture.

 

“I’ll fix it later,” Tony said, trailing off. “Or maybe just order a new one. I guess that also solves the television problem for the time being.”

 

“Someone missed their nap,” Clint threw in but was immediately shut down from further commentary when Steve shot him a dark look. “I’m just going to go to my room and watch television.” Steve wanted to follow that up with a question regarding why the two had been arguing to begin with, but Clint was sliding away before given a chance to interrogate.

 

“Are you okay?” Tony still sat on the sofa, staring up at him with those big brown eyes, running his hand through his hair now.

 

“It was an accident. I’m fine,” Steve managed stiffly, transfixed. It hadn’t been what he wanted to say at all.

 

“Alright, Cap.” Tony stood up. “Don’t break anything else while I’m gone.” He walked all the way around the couch in the other direction, leaving Steve to confusedly fixate on the seat cushion where he’d been instead.

 

It wasn’t that Tony never touched him, Steve amended a week later.

 

Steve had taken a hit. Not even a bad one, by his standards, but he’d been sent flying along the ground with enough speed that, when he crashed into a building, he felt the pain ripple through him. Nothing that couldn’t be shaken off. It was not a particularly difficult fight, but the lizard hybrids that crawled all over the city had numbers on their side. It felt like this had been waging on for hours. While their little claws had torn holes all along his uniform, the last hit had caused tears to open up all over the fabric on his back.

 

He took the moment to recollect his thoughts. Back hunched over, head down, but still eyeing the scene. They were clearly winning. Steve heard Iron Man long before he landed next to him, repulsors causing a gust of air as he touched down. Before Steve could look up at the familiar gold plating, Tony was half-kneeling next to him, one armored hand touching the exposed skin along Steve’s back and the other on his equally exposed knee.

 

The problem wasn’t that Tony never touched him.

 

“Are you okay, Cap?”

 

Steve rarely felt it past clothing, but he knew the titanium alloy’s texture well. How it was cold and unforgiving when pressed into his palm. In a free fall it would wrap around his hand and nothing on this side of the galaxy would make Tony let go. Steve knew that it was smooth and inhuman, almost impenetrable. As much of a weapon as it was armor.

 

The problem was that Tony never touched him without the armor on.

 

“Steve, I need you to answer me.”

 

And in this moment it wasn’t really Tony touching Steve at all, but Iron Man. Which, Tony stuck to that identity closer than Steve ever had with Captain America, but they weren’t the same. He wasn’t the same, and Steve didn’t have the same feelings he had toward a suit of armor as he had toward the man within it.  What those feelings were, he wasn’t sure. The familiar frustration had its hold tightly back into Steve’s mind. He shook off Iron Man’s grip and pushed the metal hand off his knee.

 

“I’m alright, Iron Man. Get back in the fray.”

 

Tony straightened and cocked his head at Steve, not moving at all, not listening until Steve pushed himself to his feet in an easy movement. Steve grabbed his shield and held out his arms. “See? I’m alright.”

 

“I knew a couple reptiles couldn’t keep you down,” Tony called out playfully, before skyrocketing back into the air. Steve couldn’t help but stare up after him.

 

A metal touch may not have been enough, but he still thought about it when falling asleep that night. Thought about it in the days proceeding. It may not have been the real thing, but it was the closest Steve had gotten in weeks. He spent days daydreaming about Tony doing all the same things, but without the gauntlet on. His hands, scarred with what Steve had to imagine were mistakes caused by careless enthusiasm, on his back, another curling into his knee. He was out of breath and overheated at the images and imaginary sensations.

 

It was a week later, when he stood in the gym watching Natasha and Tony spar, that he realized the bigger problem.

 

Steve stayed at the far perimeter of the room, watching them. Natasha was down here with extreme regularity, while Tony was rarely ever, especially not outside of his suit. At least not that Steve had seen. Tony was wearing what Steve suspected to be a fashionable workout outfit. The stretchy material of the pants were perfectly sculpted to Tony’s physique, threadbare shirt showing off not only the glow of the arc reactor, but the musculature of Tony’s arms.

 

Natasha had Tony perfectly pinned against her, arm under his chin. Tony struggled in her grasp, and Steve could tell from his earlier footwork that he had some kind of formal training in something, but he was nowhere near a match for Nat. He looked at the lines of their body and couldn’t help but imagine himself in her place. Tony straining against his arms, body pressed against his front. Steve would be able to feel every intake of breath.

 

Steve looked away, his face turning a bright red.

 

His bigger problem was that he liked Tony.

 

He liked Tony a lot, and Tony wouldn’t come anywhere near him, and here he was letting Nat touch him all over without a care in the world. Well, maybe Tony had a slight care when he was tossed harshly to the ground, his body jumping off the mat on impact. Steve grimaced at the blow; that would hurt tomorrow.

 

Natasha had noticed him long ago, sending him the occasional questioning glance. Tony only just took in his appearance then. He hopped up from the mat, wiping sweat from his brow.

 

“Come here to watch me get my ass handed to me, Cap?” Tony asked, grabbing a water bottle that had been placed just outside the ring.

 

Or just his ass, Steve mused quietly, his blush only intensifying. Nat stood outside of Tony’s view, shaking her head at him, looking highly entertained. An idea struck him. “No, just happened to walk by for that. I can teach you how to get out of that hold she had you in, you know.” Steve walked further into the room confidently, with a smile on his face. Tony was a lot of things, but he rarely turned down an opportunity to learn.

 

Tony looked mildly surprised. “Right now?”

 

“Sure,” Steve offered coming to stop at the side of the ring. “What kind of team leader would I be—”

 

Tony had been looking down at his watch. “Ah, damn. Sorry, Cap, I’ve got a meeting in thirty minutes that Pepper will kill me over if I don’t make it. Maybe next time?” Tony was out of the ring and then the room in a whirlwind of frantic muttering. Steve couldn’t figure out a reply before the door was swinging shut.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Natasha kindly added while Steve looked at the closed door helplessly. He ran his hand aggressively over his face.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I am.”

 

Steve thought he’d made his bed with being a distant figure in Tony’s life. That he could handle being kept at arm’s length and always having to watch Tony from across a room. That he’d have to endure his seemingly constant bodily contact with everyone that wasn’t him.

 

He was unsurprisingly wrong.

 

Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes had come to visit Tony only a couple weeks later. Steve had gathered and heard a lot about him from Tony. He’d actually been looking forward to meeting the man that operated War Machine. Their friendship made him miss the one he had with Bucky, but there was something inspiring about it too. At least it had been all of that up until the moment Rhodes had walked through the doors and hugged Tony.

 

Hugged him. Just like that, like it was that easy.

 

Tony hugged him back, and for all his touching, he’d never seemed like the hugging type, but he was smiling brightly at his friend. Arms wrapped around each other, chests brushing together. Exchanging hellos, I haven’t seen you, and other things people said when they missed each other. Even when they broke away they stayed close, which is what familiar friends did. Steve knew that, but—

 

He felt like a punching the Lieutenant Colonel in the face. Repeatedly.

 

Rhodes ruffled Tony’s hair and Tony allowed it. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, Captain Rogers.”

 

Steve’s attention snapped back to the conversation at hand. “You as well, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes,” Steve said as politely as he could; it came out stiffer than he’d wanted. Some of the unfriendliness must have leaked into his eyes as well, because Tony gave him a cold look of warning. He’d seen many expressions on Tony’s face, but not that one. Steve took a step back at the same time as Rhodes extended his hand. The awkwardness stretched further into the room.

 

“I’ll just, uh,” Steve started while motioning downstairs. “Be in my room. Nice to meet you,” Steve tried again, nicer this time around before fleeing that particular scene.

 

He heard Tony say, “I don’t know what’s up with him today. I’ll show you-“ right before the elevator door shut.

 

Steve committed himself to avoiding Tony and Rhodes for the remainder of the week. He wasn’t sure what he’d do the next time jealousy reared its ugly head and he didn’t want to embarrass himself further in front of Tony’s close friend. Steve had been doing a pretty good job at it too, consulting JARVIS to best figure out ways in and out of the Tower. It had all been going perfectly until Tony busted straight into his bedroom.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Tony demanded, standing in his doorway, pointing at him.

 

Steve dropped the piece of charcoal he’d been fiddling with. Not even really drawing anything across his sketch pad. “Me?” he asked calmly setting the tools aside. A little thrilled and a little annoyed at Tony’s sudden appearance into his space. He swore the door leading into his quarters had been locked.

 

“Yes, you. Rhodey came all the way from- I don’t remember where he was stationed, but it was somewhere hot, to see me obviously, but he was also looking forward to meeting the famous Captain America. Why? I don’t know. I told him you were a self righteous asshole, but you weren’t supposed to prove me right. I thought you got off on doing the exact opposite of that.

 

“Besides as much as it pains me to admit to admit it I think the two of you would get along if you were actually in the same room. You haven’t even been going on your morning runs— which you creepily do like clockwork every day at the crack of dawn. Sometimes I think you are a robot, but only I could create a robot as perfect as you so—“ Tony cut off and glared at Steve. “Are you going to sit there and not say anything? I thought you were a doer not an avoider.”

 

“Why don’t you ever touch me?”

 

Steve hadn’t meant to say that right then with Tony looking a few notches down from furious, but the words were out before he could bring it back into his mouth. They sat in the air as Tony pinned him with an angry confused expression.

 

“Why don’t I? Why don’t I what?” he sputtered. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything I just said.” Steve knew it wasn’t the time to ask, but he’d done it and he’d be damned if he would let it go now.

 

“You’re right. I am a doer, and I’m done avoiding it. Answer the question.” Steve stood up to his feet, using his height and tone to push the statement home. He clung onto the anger starting to churn in his gut because it was a million times easier to think about than Tony being in his bedroom just a couple feet away.

 

“I do not, not touch you,” Tony said measuredly, eyeing Steve warily.

 

“Without your suit on you do,” Steve pressed stubbornly.

 

Tony looked back disbelievingly until he realized that Steve wasn’t joking. “Really? Really. Don’t twist things around, golden boy. You don’t like when I touch you is why I don’t touch you. You brushed my hand off of you in the helicarrier when we were going to New York. You give me these intense back off stares if I get within two feet of you. You even pushed me away during the lizard attack. Don’t make it seem like I have a problem. You have the problem.”

 

“Helicarrier to New York. Are you talking about before the Chitauri invasion with Loki?”

 

“What else would I be talking about. Are you going senile in your old age?” Tony gave him his most haughty expression with a single brow raised.

 

“That started this. That’s why you won’t come near me?”

 

“I didn’t realize that it had escalated into a this.” Tony visibly monitored him when Steve took a step closer. Feeling relieved for the first time in weeks because this much he could rectify. The many reasons he’d made up in his head had never been attributed to a moment of stupidity when they hadn’t really known each other at all.

 

“I was that upset because of the scepter. We all were.”

 

“Can’t read minds, Cap. If I’d known you’d be down here pouting like a child over it, believe me I’d never have tried at considerate.”

 

Steve would have glared if he didn’t feel so giddy. He knew Tony well enough to recognize a defensive mechanism in an uncomfortable situation. The closer Steve got, the stiffer he became.

 

“If I touch you, will you stop acting like this?” Tony asked looking away, his face starting to glow with a pink tinge. “You know. Talk to Rhodey like a normal human being. This team can only have one drama queen.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever you want,” he agreed, because he’d agreed to anything if it meant Tony touching him.

 

Tony muttered a few choice words under his breath, but reached forward anyway. He wrapped his fingers around Steve’s wrist. Steve was brought back to his childhood, where breathing became difficult for all the wrong  reasons. This was different, this was forgetting how to breathe so that the only thing that mattered was calloused fingertips sliding against the sensitive skin just beneath his hand. This was all Steve had been wanting for what felt like a short eternity of waiting.

 

“Okay?” Tony started to retract his hand. Steve caught it in his own before Tony could get far. Before he could turn around and walk out of his room as if nothing had happened. “Okay,” Tony repeated more slowly without the questioning tone. He stared down where their hands connected.

 

“It’s not okay,” Steve breathed out. Not nearly close enough to okay because he had so much time to make up for. Days of whispering with an arm slung across his shoulders. Sparring in the gym. Fighting over the remote— Maybe not that one. “Can I hug you?” Steve asked quietly, fighting down the urge to blush with everything he had.

 

“Hug me?” Tony repeated for confirmation, in disbelief. He took his free hand and drew it near his eyes in a thoughtful gesture. “Uh sure. If you really want to.”

 

Steve didn’t let Tony finish the thought, pulled him into a tight embrace with his arms wrapped around the strong shoulders he admired all the time. Tony kept his arms pinned to his sides, staring at Steve in a barely alarmed way. It didn’t matter to Steve, he could still feel all the muscle that was need to operate the Iron Man suit stiffening under the contact. He let his hands  finally dance across the material of Tony’s graphic t-shirt.

 

“This is okay?”

 

Tony sort of laughed, sort of giggled uncomfortably and it was the cutest sound Steve had ever heard. “Yeah, um. Now there’s all this pressure. You’re being weird about this. You’re making me feel weird,” he rambled nervously, shifting in Steve’s grip.

 

Steve ducked his head by Tony’s neck and inhaled deeply. His hands started to wander lower to the small of Tony’s back. He’d spent nights wondering what Tony’s smaller body would feel like against his and now Steve had him here. He was touching him and he didn’t know how to stop. He wondered if Tony could feel the world shifting on axis. Like every inch of newly discovered territory lit up another spark in his body and mind.

 

“This is starting to feel less like casual friendship touching and more like groping,” Tony tried to joke, finally moving his hand from his side. He pushed it against Steve’s chest asking for distance silently. Steve backed up obediently, sighing at the minimized contact. Down to just a few fingers against his chest. Pointed at him and no one else. Tony had started a new joke about too much of a good thing, with the much line being some kind of uplifting comment towards himself. To ease the mounting bewilderment.

 

Steve should let it end there. With an an uneasy laugh and an apology. Let that be the end of it and Tony would forget this incident had ever occurred. Steve took the fingers away from his chest. Studied all the lines closely. Tony had stopped talking to give Steve a blank assessing stare.

 

“Steve-“ Tony started when Steve brought his hand to his face. Putting pressure on the digits as he ran them along his own face. It had been a few days since he’d last shaved. He could imagine what the roughened texture felt like to Tony. Who seemed for the first time in his life to be without the right set of words for a situation. Steve realized he was acting crazy. He felt crazy.

 

Steve stuck his tongue out and licked his way up the right ring finger. Started at the tip of it and worked his way to the palm because he’d thought about this too. His mouth mapping out every inch of skin within reach. “Is this okay?” he asked, words disrupted by the finger pressing into his bottom lip. His drew it into his mouth entirely and used his free hand to grip Tony right above his waist.

 

“Is this-“ Tony was open mouthed, unconsciously mimicking Steve’s own expression. He trailed his tongue along his own lips. “I uh. What are you doing?” Not appearing at all disinterested, but not entirely caught up with the series of events taking place.

 

Steve beat down a smile. Took in the salty taste of Tony’s skin as he drew his middle finger into his mouth as well. Steve sucked on them, the resounding noise on the side of the obscene.

 

“You’re sucking on my fingers. You’re sucking on my fingers,” Tony repeated, accusatory, but also like Steve had felt moments ago. His lungs playing this endless game of catchup that it had close to no hope of winning. Those brown eyes that he loved looking at for all of their many expressions had blown wide pupils. Tony’s mouth opened in an invitation.

 

It would be rude to refuse it really, Steve reasoned. He’d already come so far that if rejection was coming, he might as well push this as far as he could. Steve pulled Tony’s saliva slick digits away, abandoning them in favor of Tony’s mouth. He used his grip on Tony’s hip to pull him close, wound his hand through the curly hair he thought about into the early hours. Steve claimed Tony’s mouth like it was the first and last time he’d be able to. He pushed his tongue in, pulled at his hair until Tony opened his mouth wider. Curled their tongues together in a dance that Steve had been waiting close to a century for.

 

Tony took his time in breaking away. When he did he held up his hand up in a way that conveyed he need a minute. Steve obeyed wordlessly, but didn’t put any distance between. Instead took in the rushed breathing of their chests moving together. Tony’s heart hammering away in his chest. Tony found the words he was looking for, “So here’s what I don’t get.”

 

“What part?” Steve asked, appearing patient despite the interruption. He raked his hand through the strands of Tony’s hair to down by his ear. Ran a finger their, hungry for every texture Tony had to offer up to him. Tony shivered.

 

Tony smiled, a sly flirty curve to his mouth. “I thought I was supposed to be touching you?” he questioned taking a step forward so Steve would need to take one back. “That’s what you wanted, right?” Tony dragged his hand under Steve’s shirt. Steve felt the heat of Ton’s palm take its time over every muscle on his abdomen. “Me to touch you?”

 

Steve warred between heightened embarrassment and the arousal pressing into his sweatpants. “Yeah,”  Steve conceded, but not able to let Tony full take control over the proceedings. “Now get on the bed.”

 

Tony laughed and threw his head back “Yes, Captain,” he mocked brushing past Steve suggestively. “If only you had been this demanding weeks ago. Think about what you could have been doing.”

 

Steve turned and pushed Tony the rest of the way to the bed. Willing to consent to Tony’s obvious amusement, but also wanting him to stop teasing him before his face turned the same red as the shade painting his shield. “Of course you find this funny,” Steve draped himself along Tony’s back, pushing his erection into Tony’s ass. He groaned quietly by Tony’s ear drawing his tongue around the shape. “How funny is it now?”

 

“Ah, still pretty hilarious,” Tony gasped. The next words were cut of with a low groan when Steve moved a hand over the front of his jeans. The rough texture pushing into the center of his palm when Tony ground his erection against. Steve played with the top button when the suddenness of all of this came over him. He should say something, ask for permission, something. He paused in his movements getting an angry huff from Tony. “What are you doing now?” Tony questioned through his teeth and Steve could imagine the facial expression that went with that tone perfectly.

 

“Do you want me to stop? I can stop,” Steve offered unsurely.

 

“You- If you stop now, I will kill you, Rogers.”

 

That sounded a lot like consent to him. Steve yanked his zipper down and with some assistance got Tony’s length out from his boxers. Steve encircled his fist around the velvety smooth skin, timing the upstroke with every forward ground against his ass. Steve used the precum for an easy slide while sucking and biting marks into Tony’s neck. Tony cursed and writhed under him.

 

Tony’s fingers furled and let go the comforter of Steve’s bed, arm stretched out so he can see every dip of definition. “I want to see your face,” Tony managed to breathe out between labored breaths.

 

Steve was more than happy to oblige, taking a unsteady step back so that Tony could turn over. He took the time to easily take off his t-shirt. He caught Tony gawking at everything the material stripped away revealed.  

 

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this,” Tony said going for joking, but sounding closer to reverence. Tony wasted no time in getting rid of his own shirt. Steve took his time taking in the tousled hair, swollen mouth, chest that begged for his finger to dig into, and dripping erection. Tony was doing a similar inspection. “I bet you’d feel better with those off. In fact I’d guarantee it.” Tony said sitting up to curl his hand onto Steve’s upper thigh. So close to where he really wanted it to be.

 

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Steve responding chuckling with some straight as he pushed his sweatpants out of the way.

 

“I don’t think you want me to. Oh commando, Cap. I approve.”

 

Steve could feel his face become heated all over again. His thoughts came to a stuttering half when Tony reached his hand forward. Just centimeters from where his cock strained upward with a gentle curve to the left. He was flushed and leaking all over himself. Tony’s hand halted midair, so close Steve swore he felt a ghost of fingertips on his length, he shuddered in anticipation.

 

“I should probably ask,” Tony began and Steve should have looked up at the leading tone, but was too caught up on how close Tony was to touching him where he’d been unknowingly wanted to all along for so long.

 

“What?”

 

“Is it okay to touch you there. I wouldn’t want to-“ Steve looked up at Tony’s attempt of a smile, but was closer to an open mouthed pant. He wanted him just as badly as Steve wanted him, but couldn’t resist taking a moment to tease Steve. Another moment that was.

 

“That’s how you want to play this?” Steve questioned a rough push to Tony’s shoulder so he laid back down on the bed.  Tony leaned back on his elbows instead of going all the way down, curls of his hair framing his eyes and the lascivious undertones. He scooted farther back on the bed so that Steve could easily crawl over him.

 

“I’m being perfectly serious.” Steve fisted Tony’s hair in a hard grip, forced their mouths together in a hard kiss. He reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand in his own. Interlacing Tony’s slender fingers with his own. He carefully lined their throbbing cocks together. Tony’s hands couldn’t quite reach around the both of them like Steve’s did, but he could hardly care at that point. Pushing into the slippery grip brushing up against Tony with every thrust forward. They touched everywhere, arc reactor cutting into Steve’s chest. Tony’s shoulder bumping against his. Steve’s kneed at Tony’s upper thigh, creating friction with every push forward. Tongues locked, hand pulling at hair, shoulder. There would be scratch marks all down Steve’s shoulder and back by the time they were done.

 

It was perfect. What he wanted while never being enough. He pushed for more, harder. Took his hand away leaving Tony’s there to work both of them into the frenzy. Steve slid his fingers into Tony’s waiting mouth. He made Steve’s earlier attempt look amateur. Slurping around each digit until they all dripped with saliva, with a heavy lidded expression. Moaning every time Steve thrusted back into Tony’s grip.

 

Steve withdrew his hand fully intending to return it between them for a smoother slide when Tony couldn’t resist speaking again. “Ah yeah, Steve. That’s right ー fuck my hand.” Steve bit down on Tony’s bottom lip to get him to shut up before he came from hearing him say another word. He tightened his hand over Tony’s own, holding them both tighter. Steve picked up his pace groaning loudly, bed shaking forward with every snap of hips. Tony words becoming a string of nonsensical letters.

 

Tony arched against him, pulsing and pushing Steve closer to the edge with every gasp. It was looking down that between them that caused him to break apart. The cum-laden fingers and Tony’s shuddering abdomen did him in. Steve groaned into Tony with the last rough thrusts, vision nearly whiting out as the crescendo of pleasure that rocked through him with every movement against Tony.

 

When Steve opened his eyes, brown ones waited for him. They roved over his face restlessly. “That was something.”

 

Steve smiled and rolled over. Collapsing down onto the mattress. Staring up at the ceiling and then back at Tony. “That’s one way to put it,” he managed once he’d gotten his breathing back under control.

 

“Go your fill now?” Tony asked with a crooked smile, but Steve knew that wasn’t really what he was asking. Was this a one time thing. A moment that would be locked away and shoved into the back of a closet not to be touched again.

 

That wouldn’t be happening. Not if Steve could help it.

 

“I’ll never want to stop touching you,” Steve confessed.

 

Tony tried to hide the small smile that made its way across his face. “Far be it from me to stop you.”


End file.
